1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a projectile with active components or energy-producing bodies which projectile possesses a cylindrical sheathing wall, and which in which the components are maintained axially stacked between a projectile base and a projectile head or tip, and wherein an ejecting arrangement is provided on the projectile for the ejection of the active components.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
It is known to arrange active components or energy-producing members which possess thick sheathing or casing walls, such as, for example, active components constituted of P-charges, in essence, shaped charges or hollow projectile-forming charges, within projectiles with a thin-walled projectile casing. Problems are encountered with such projectiles concerning their strengths or stability from the standpoint of the firing stability of the projectile and of the active components, the transmission of the spin from the weapon barrel or launch tube to the projectile or the active components, and the ejecting sequence for the active components.
In the disclosure of German Petty Pat. No. 82 18 780 there is disclosed a projectile, in which a multiplicity of active components, which are stacked up between a projectile base and a projectile head, are held together through the utilization of a tie rod or anchoring bolt, which fractures during the ejection sequence. The tie rod extends centrally through the active components. However, for active components including P-charges, in essence, shaped projectile-forming charges, this type of arrangement cannot be employed.
In the disclosure of European Pat. No. A2 0 114 602 there is set forth a description of a projectile for the transport of a plurality of active components or bodies. The thin projectile casing is relieved of any stresses which are generated during the firing and during flight. The inherent stability or mechanical rigidity of the active components is not employed for the relieving of the stresses in the projectile.